


Everything

by sixtieshairdo



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Angst bunny, M/M, Will just needs someone to love him, filler scene for that quickie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtieshairdo/pseuds/sixtieshairdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not a surprise; sex is a coping mechanism for Will. But it’s not as simple as a mere distraction…not when everything is at stake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

_Sonny tastes like bitter coffee with a hint of caramel._

 

He knows this is unhealthy – this heavy reliance on sex as a means of reassuring himself that he is loved in spite of his flaws – but he cannot find any other option feasible when he’s blinded by lust like this. Not when his heart feels like it’s been battered by his own hand, not when he’s torn up and raw inside, not when Sonny looks at him with concern so deep it cuts right through him.

 

_Sonny’s skin glistens from the sheen of sweat; his shoulders are magnificent, his thighs strong. His tongue is as feverish as it is reverent._

 

He didn’t plan this. When he left Gabi’s apartment, his mind was blank. His feet somehow took him to Sonny without any hesitation, and when his eyes met Sonny’s, when his ears heard the worry underlying Sonny’s voice, he knew this was where he was supposed to be. He didn’t plan on untying Sonny’s apron with one single pull. He didn’t plan on clasping Sonny’s hand and dragging him to his car. He didn’t plan on driving to Sonny’s apartment, head woozy with _need you now_ speeding through his mind, manic fever running down his spine.

 

_Sonny is beautiful like this. He looks like he is about to break, no, shatter into a million micro-fragments. He spreads his hands wide across Sonny’s abdomen, watching Sonny watch him, loving the way finger-shaped bruises are forming on his hips, pressing his knees deeper into the squeaky mattress as he rides Sonny. He never feels more alive than when they’re like this, desperate and keening for each other, wet mouths and dry palms, skin on skin, heart to heart, bound._

 

In the car, he could barely keep his hands to himself. Even at the apartment door, as Sonny fumbles with his keys, he could not resist the urge to press himself against Sonny’s back, chest flushed against the curve of Sonny’s spine, one hand already unbuttoning unzipping undressing, lips busy tasting the musk on Sonny’s nape. He never thought he could feel so unbridled; he’s almost tearing at the seams when they finally made their way inside the apartment, his body on autopilot, slamming Sonny against the door as it closes with a bodily thump.

 

_Mine, he thinks, as his hand wraps around the back of Sonny’s head, pressing their breathless mouths together, tasting himself on Sonny’s tongue. Their bodies are sticky with sweat and cum, and he’s never felt more complete. Sonny’s lips curve up into a smile as they lay entangled in each other, and he finds a tug inside his chest, a magnetic pull towards the man beside him._

 

The afterglow feels more like an aftermath. Guilt begins to pool in the depths of his conscience, steel spreading into his eyes, firming up his jaw. He cannot bear to look at Sonny anymore, touch Sonny anymore, to be touched by Sonny anymore.  He feels like he is committing a crime in asking to be loved, in wanting to love someone as incredible as Sonny. He feels like he’s tainting pure water with rank poison. He finds himself pulling away, crawling into his dark, dark hole, turning into stone.

 

_Tell me what’s wrong, Sonny says, eyes ever stern with kindness. He wants nothing more but to share his entire mistake – spill out the truth and ready himself for emotional ammunition. Everything!, he wants to cry out. Everything is wrong and I am undeserving of you and I need a friend right now but I don’t even like myself, he aches to weep._

Instead, the words clam up in this throat. He swallows them down and tries not to react to the stabbing pain he feels when Sonny tells him, intense eyes holding him captive, _I love you, Will; I really love you._


End file.
